


maki and kaito go to the movies

by kazuichisbeanie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, F/M, no?, okay, tired of my shit yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuichisbeanie/pseuds/kazuichisbeanie
Summary: Kaito invites Maki for a night out at the movies. But when something goes terribly wrong, will he be able to save the day? This fic is not suitable for children or those who are easily disturbed.(for a friend. i swear i'll write some real shit eventually just hold on)





	maki and kaito go to the movies

Harumaki Kawa and thicc meat boiiiii Kite Memento were goin to the movies. It’s what couples do i think i don’t know i’m veyr lonekly someo[ne love me

 

they  **walcced** inside the theatre. It smelled like shit and popcorn. Poopcorn. Makikawa Haru went up to the counter.

 

“hllello an welcome to movei what u want” the person at the stand sayd. makey almsot took nknife and kilield them wright ther. She was assasin and they were clearl yjudgnng her for her her.

 

she bought four popconr.

 

when they went to deal with th e fukco att the ticcet ccounter it was a smol tenis boi ryomyom hoonsh.

 

“i wan 2 die”

 

“do you wanz die.”

 

“enjoiy movv.”

 

makaito went to movie place. they saw a movie where this girl has HUGE tongongoloerongeroids and she fot girl with EVEN  **_BIGGER_ ** toogleherongerombulotchronostoloogers. she winn. movie end an they clap because people do that for some reason which is really obnoxious like why are you clappin for a movie ending it’s not like it’s a play you’re just clapping to a screen are you the same type of person who claps when airplanes land shame on you

 

ass they leav thetatre kaito is like “hey ur hot lets fucc.”

 

thend

**Author's Note:**

> Borger.


End file.
